


While My Guitar Gently... Moans?

by LadyMcLennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, Sexy Time, The White Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why our little Georgie moans at the end of his song While My Guitar Gently Weeps? Well, you're about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While My Guitar Gently... Moans?

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYONE HERE. COMPLETELY MADE UP.

Paul pushed George against the wall. He kissed his neck,"Geo..."  
George gasped as Paul sucked on his neck. The Beatles had been working tirelessly on their new album simply called,'The Beatles'. They didn't have a title. Or one that they could agree on anyways. So they left it at that. George and Paul barely had any time to be intimate with one another. They were constantly working into the late hours of the night. By the time they got home, they were dog tired. Paul tried to be intimate with his Georgie but he fell asleep on him mid-kiss. So, George and Paul volunteered to stay at the studio to 'work on some songs'. George made the excuse that he didn't know how to write a song that he had in mind and that he and Paul needed quiet to work on it together. Luckily, everyone bought it and left them alone for the night. So, here they were.  
Paul also had something up his sleeve that he wanted to do. Before he came down into the studio, he hit the record button on the fader board. Paul had them at the microphones. Paul was going to have his own personal porn tape. He giggled at the thought of it. It felt so dirty. George would probably kill him if he found out about it. Paul picked George up. George wrapped his legs around Paul's waist. He pulled Paul's face up to his and attacked his lips. Paul hummed and shoved his tongue in George's mouth. Their tongues clashed in a string of wet kisses. Paul pulled away and set George on his feet. Paul unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. George began to do the same. Paul helped George along and pulled his lover's pants down his thighs. "Turn around, baby," Paul said in a husky voice. George did as he said. Paul bent George over and rubbed his fingers down his smooth cheeks. George shuddered and giggled slightly. "Does that tickle?" Paul asked with an amused grin on his face as he repeated the action.  
George giggled again,"A little."  
Paul smacked George on the ass. George hissed and bit his lip. Paul reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a little travel-sized bottle of lube. He came prepared. There was no time to waste. Paul pushed George's cheeks apart and lubed up his fingers. Paul traced the pink ring with his index finger, making George whine. "What baby? Feeling a tad impatient?" George simply nodded. Paul chuckled and pushed his finger inside his hole. George cried out. "Shh...you know that it gets better," Paul soothed. Paul moved his finger in and out of him. George got used to the feeling and he started to softly moan. Paul smirked and added a second finger. Then a third. Paul pushed his fingers a little bit deeper, hitting George's sweet spot.  
George gasped,"Oh, Paulie!"  
"You like that, baby?" Paul asked  
Georgr nodded,"Yes! Oh, baby. Please, Paulie, put your cock in me!"  
Paul smacked him on the ass again,"Ooh, you're just begging for it, aren't you?" He pulled his fingers out.  
"Ugh, Pauuul," George whined.  
Paul pulled a condom out of his vest pocket and tore the package open,"Patience, my dear."  
"Patience is for losers!" George griped.  
Paul laughed,"Oh, darling, you are eager for me to make love to you, huh?" George nodded. Paul pulled his cock out of his pants and put the rubber on. He slathered a generous amount of lube on his member,"Ready, darling?"  
"Come on already!" George ordered.  
Paul laughed again and pushed into his tight hole.  
George gasped and let a drawn out moan escape his lips. Paul began to move in and out of his lover. George moaned,"P-Paulie!"  
Paul groaned,"Geo, you're so beautiful." George moaned again. Paul went deeper and hit his prostate.  
"OH! Do that again!" George begged.  
Paul pushed in deeper again,"Anything you want, Georgie my dear."  
"I-I want to see you," George rasped.  
Paul pulled out momentarily and turned George around. George's cheeks were bright red. Paul pushed his thick dark locks back,"My beautiful Georgie." George smiled.  
George wrapped his arms around Paul's neck and kissed his lips deeply. Sparks flew in between them. They almost forgot what they were doing. Paul picked George up. George's legs went around his boyfriend's waist again. Paul lined himself up with George's entrance. He pushed into him again. George gasped and laid his head on Paul's shoulder. Paul continued to thrust in out of him at a gentle but rough pace. Paul could tell that George was getting close. George began to moan softly,"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." He groaned,"Mm, oh, oh, OH, oh." He whispered,"Paulie, I'm about to-"  
"Let it all go, Geo," Paul encouraged.  
George chanted as he came,"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"  
Paul soon followed after him, grunting,"Mm, Geo. Yes, Geo!"  
George panted,"Paulie."  
They stayed in their sweaty embrace for a while, catching their breath. Paul set George on his feet. Paul looked in between them and chuckled,"Well, these shirts are gone."  
George blushed,"Sorry."  
Paul kissed his cheek,"No problem, cutie."  
Paul cleaned them up. They pulled up their pants. George yawned,"Let's go home and go to bed."  
"Sorry, honey. I really do have to work on some things for the album tonight," Paul said with a frown.  
"Paulie..." George said sadly.  
"I'll be home soon, honey. I promise," Paul said.  
George yawned again and nodded. The couple kissed. "I love you, Paulie. I really do," George said sweetly.  
"Aww, I love you, too, Geo. I love you to the moon and back. Maybe even more than that," Paul replied.  
George kissed Paul's cheek,"I'll see you at home." With that, he exited the studio.  
Paul ran up to the switch board and edited his little porno down and copied it on a tape. Then, he had a brilliant idea. The way George moaned at the end sounded harmonious to the way he sang While My Guitar Gently Weeps. Paul cackled and added the little clip to the end of his song. He'd play it back to his lover in the morning and see what everyone else thought. No one would have a clue that George was moaning ever-so-passionately for Paul. It simply sounded like he was singing.  
The next morning, the Beatles entered the studio. Paul and George Martin sat down together. Paul turned to his boyfriend,"Hey, Geo. I worked on your song a bit last night when you left."  
"Yeah? What'd you do to it?" George asked. He completely trusted Paul. He knew that his lover wouldn't intentionally ruin one of his songs.  
Paul played the song back through the speakers. He wanted to draw out the anticipation. George listened. At the very end, George's guitar wailed....and suddenly, George began to moan.  
George's eyes widened in pure shock. His cheeks went dark red.  
John nodded his head along,"I like it. I like how your voice matches your guitar, George."  
"I liked it, too," Paul said with a wink to his boyfriend.  
Later, when the Beatles got a break for lunch, George pulled Paul out into the hallway,"What the hell was that?!"  
Paul laughed, "What, baby? You didn't like my modifications?"  
"I did, but how did you-- Oh, my gosh, you RECORDED me moaning last night?!" George practically shrieked.  
"Relax, baby! Nobody knew that you had a cock up your arse. They actually enjoyed it," Paul said.  
George pouted,"Well, it was still embarrassing."  
Paul pulled him closer and held him,"It was not. It was sexy and adorable. Now, let's go. I'm gonna treat you to lunch since I 'embarrassed' you."  
"I had better be getting some ice cream, too," George demanded.  
"Whatever you want, baby," Paul said with a smile. "Whatever you want."


End file.
